A Secret with my Lover
by xAsuFujix
Summary: Even though Kagura always badmouthing her brother Kamui, she always thinks about him; if where he is now, if he's okay, if he's thinking about her too. Kagura kept it as her secret. But she unconsciusly spilled it to her rival, Sougo. . Kamui/Kagura/Okita
1. Stupid Dream

**~A Secret with my Lover~**

_Hai! Konnichi wa aru! I would like to present my first and freshly made fanfic. It's about my favorite pairing OkiKagu from my favorite anime Gintama! xD Well I just want to apologize in advance for my poor grammar. English is not my native language so please be kind. But still I hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

><p><strong>Anime<strong>: Gintama

**Major Pairings: **OkiKagu and also sibling relationship between Kamui and Kagura in the past.

**Summary:** Kagura didn't knew that she unconsciously told Sougo her secret about her beloved brother. She almost tried to kill the Sadist _as usual_. But then they had an agreement that Sougo will keep her secret in exchange that she will do anything what Sougo says.

**Disclaimer: **Gintama doesn't belong to me but the grammar errors are all mine.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_**Stupid Dream-**_

Just another night-shift for Okita Sougo — Shinsengumi's First Squad Captain. He was making rounds _alone_ as usual on the west side of Edo. It was so damn _boring._ He unenthusiastically patrolled his way through the various streets and closed shopping centers. And it's because he was so damn _lazy_, he decided to slack off and headed towards the park as usual. Almost immediately, he saw a familiar figure sleeping on the bench where he usually naps on. Walking closer, he sees it with orange hair and two telephone buns covering. A smirk slowly formed across his face. Brightening his mood.

_The alien girl. Perfect. Now the entertainment can begin. _

But before he would do something to her, he first observed her sleeping figure waiting for a perfect time to attack and to make sure that she's really asleep. There she laid quietly on the bench. She looked so peaceful. Her pale face did not have the usual scowl that she showed him. She almost looked . . . pretty. His hands slowly entwined with hers. It was small and soft. Unlike her heavy punches that causes some several bruises on his pretty face. He then sited beside her . . . holding her hand . . . staring at the beautiful moon above . . . peacefully.

Forgetting all other things, he just want to savor this moment that rarely happens. Even though he always picked a fight on her every single day, he admits that he really like her. And it's kind of a way or more like a sadist's way to get her attention. And this boy never had a close friend and always put up a cool front of the other members so he really enjoys Kagura's company more than anyone else.

Thinking of these things, he slowly closed his eyes.

Almost unconscious, his ears picked up a sound or more like a groan.

"Hmm?" he slowly opened his eyes.

''N-Nii . . .chan . .'' Kagura mumbled and slowly turning to side facing the boy.

''Huh?'' Unsure of what he heard, Sougo asked. _Is she talking on her dreams?_

Then Kagura's words became clear. And suddenly, she holds Sougo's hands tighter than his.

''Nii-chan, I had a horrible dream. But since Nii-chan is here then I won't be afraid anym—"

Kagura's eyes widened as she saw that it's not her beloved brother but the sadist that she really hate most.

_Wha- Sadist? And why the hell are we holding each other's hand?_

Kagura's clear blue eyes stared at the young man's bloody-red eyes wondering of everything. While Okita was somewhat surprise of what Kagura did.

Silence broke their conversation. Only the cries of cicadas was heard. So that's when Sougo decided to speak.

''Hey, Chin—"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!"

Kagura suddenly kicked him right straight on his face due to the shock of what happened. And since Sougo wasn't expecting it, it really hit him hard that it made him fly through the air then fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ooowww, China it hurts. You really got me this time." He glanced at her and was surprised to see that she's blushing hard.

''Don't misunderstand it China! There's no way I would touch a child's flat chest. But be thankful I'm the one who found you sleeping or else someone will really take advantage of you while you're sleeping.'' Sougo said with a usual deadpanned voice.

''NO! THAT'S NOT IT!''

"Then what?''

''D-Did you . . . hear it?'' Kagura looked away blushing hard.

"Huh? Ah! You mean that 'Nii-chan, I had a horrible drea—"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!"

Sougo's sentence was cut when Kagura dashed towards him and attacked him with her parasol but he deflects it with his katana.

"Ha! Do you think you can get me twice China? Sorry but I'm not that—"

"SHUT UP!"

"And I can also arrest you for attacking a police officer"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU SADIST!

She kicked him on his ribs, but Sougo was able to grip it with his free hand. It was already quivering despite the strong impact of Kagura's kick. But as soon as Sougo was thrown due to the kick, Kagura already ran away.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM THIS, IDIOT!" Kagura screamed as she ran back to Yoruzuya headquarters.

"Ah, ah. She ran away."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

You know guys, I reeeaaallyyy want to draw this as a doujinshi. I can express more of my thoughts through drawing than writing but TT^TT huhuhuhuhu I don't have this what you call a MangaStudio software and a drawing tablet so I have no other choice but to write to unleash my weird imaginations with stupid grammar. Then again I want to apologize for my stupid and ignorant grammar. English is not my native language and I'm still 14 so I can't help it. Please forgive me. *kneels then bow on the floor* But still I hope you still liked. :3

And all feedbacks is appreciated. May it be a good or a bad or more like a bad comment because of my grammar errors I'll accept it wholeheartedly. ^_^


	2. Stupid Agreement

_Hai! Minna tadaima aru! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Waaaaaaa_~ _So here's my chapter two for this fanfic._

_Ahhhhh! I really thought my brain will out of vocabulary thinking of appropriate words for this._

_But, at last! It's finished! Well, i hope you'll like it though!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Stupid Agreement-<strong>_

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Of all people to know my top secret why it had to that stupid Sadist!_

Kagura thought while burying her head on her pillow almost suffocating herself. She feels so embarrassed that her secret is spilled out while she's unconscious to her sworn and hated rival. At the same time she feel embarrassed that she showed her weakness to her enemy. Kagura felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't let them spill.

_Nii-chan . . . _then Kagura fell asleep.

* * *

><p>. . .. . . . . .<p>

"_Nii-chan, Nii-chan!" Kagura comes running toward her brother on the verge of tears._

"_What is it, Kagura-chan?" Kamui turns around. "Why are you crying? Did someone bully you?"_

_Kagura nods slowly "They said that I look like pig__…" she says through her tears._

_He frowned at what Kagura had said. "That's not true Kagura-chan! You're prettiest of all the girls here in our planet! How dare they say that to you. Don't worry. Nii-chan will definitely avenge you,okay?"_

"_Really? You will?" she asks delightfully._

_He nods. "Of course I will."_

". . .chan! a . .ra . .-chan! Kagura-chan! Kagura-chan!"

_Huh?_

"Kagura-chan! It's already morning!" Shinpachi called out.

"Huh? Shinpachi?" Kagura said while she groggily rubbed her eyes. _What, it's only a dream._

"We're early today. We had a client, remember?"

"Ah- I almost forgot that."

"Seriously, Kagura-chan." Shinpachi sighed.

"Huh? Where's Gin-chan?" Kagura asked while searching for the silver-haired samurai.

"What? Gin-san is still sleeping? Gin-san! Wake up already! We're early today!" Shinpachi called out for the lazy samurai who had a hangover last night.

"Ah, Kagura-chan! Breakfast is ready so wash your face before eating, okay?"

"Kay!"

* * *

><p>"Gah, I feel sick! And my head really hurts! It's like the pain is killing me! Aaahh!" The silver-haired samurai complained over his punishment due to hangover lastnight.<p>

"Gin-chan, it's because you always had hangovers. If you won't stop that then you will die because of liver cancer." Kagura protested while eating a mountain full rice bowl with a curry.

"She's right, Gin-san! We always reminded you but you always ignored it! We're just worried about you!" Shinpachi continued.

"Aw, shut up already! Megane! Your voice is ringing in my head!" Gintoki said covering his ears.

"Hey! Don't call me Megane!"

"Oh, that's right! Kagura!"

"Hmmm? Waf it fit Ginfan?" Kagura speaked while her mouth is still full.

"Where did you came from last night? I noticed you came back with all that stomping and breaking of furniture. Why? What happened?"

Right after Gintoki finished his question, Kagura put down her chopsticks . The stray bangs matted against her forehead are shielding dark, unseeing eyes. Then Kagura's expression is starting to darken and there's a dark aura growing at Kagura's back.

"N-Ne, S-S-Shinpachi-kunnn, D-D-Did I ask something wrong?" Gintoki asked the glasses-boy beside him.

"Looks like it, Gin-san!" answered the boy while sweating hardly.

Knowing Kagura's attitude, Gintoki said something before some worse things happen.

"A-Ano, K-Kagura? I-It's okay if you don't want to say it! It's not important anyway! Okay?"

But it's not working at all. Kagura was already at her boiling point that it's difficult for her to cool down.

"Now that you're asking what happened . . . "

"Eh?" Gintoki and Shinpachi's face went pale.

"IT MAKES ME REMEMBER 'IT' THAT IT MAKES ME GET IRRITATED ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Kagura chopped the table into halves with her bare hand, spilling all around their beloved curry.

"AHHHH! THE CURRY!" Both men screamed crying over their spilled curry.

* * *

><p>"Gin-chan and Shinpachi are really horrible!" Kagura stomped her feet while strolling down on streets.<p>

After what happened to the curry Gintoki and Shinpachi gone mad at her and decided to kick her out as a punishment.

"How could they kick out a cute little girl me?"

Kagura then remembers what causes her to went berserk suddenly.

_It's because of that damn sadist!_

_If that damn sadist was not even here, then I should a quiet and peaceful life._

_If that damn sadist was not even here, then there shouldn't have been stronger than me._

_If that damn sadist was not even here, then there shouldn't been someone who's ruining my day._

_If that damn sadist was not even here, then there wouldn't be a person who knows my top secret._

_If that damn sadist was not even here, then I wouldn't have to suffer like this._

_If that damn sadist is not here, then . . . there no that can spill out my secret._

_If that damn sadist is not here . . . then . . . I won't to suffer anymore . . . ._

"Hee!" Kagura's expression became frightening and wore a very wide grin.

* * *

><p>As usual, Okita Sougo was sleeping on the bench at the park. But the truth is he was just really slacking off. Covering his eyes with his red eye mask. When he's about to totally fall asleep, he remembered about last night and smiled. But he doesn't know that his predator has been watching over him. Waiting for a perfect time to attack.<p>

Then suddenly Kagura appeared infront of the boy, ready to slice his sleeping body with her deadly parasol. But Sougo is not a person that you would take lightly. It was proven when his hand suddenly moved and drew his sword deflecting Kagura's attack.

"What is it this time, China?"

Kagura didn't answer but she still continued attacking him. Then she brought her parasol down towards his head. He managed to dodge it but the impact was too strong that when it was connected with the bench that it causes it to its critical condition and also causes the dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, there was a crater where the bench once stood and Kagura's grin widened.

_What's up with her? Did she gone mad or something?_

"Oi, China! Do you know how important that bench to me? It's where I always take a nap, and now it's destroyed I don't have anything to nap on. So, you're going to pay." Sougo said with his usual deadpanned voice.

"You're the one, WHO'S GOING TO PAY!" Kagura screamed as she charge with an alarming rate towards Sougo.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, China."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB, YOU IDIOT!"

Kagura attacked Sougo using her weapon slashing sidewards with almost all her might that it causes for Sougo's sword to slip from his hand and for a moment Sougo's attention was to his sword. Kagura took this opportunity so she clenched her fist so hard and throw it to Sougo's stomach. And because of that punch, it sent him across the streets almost knocking him out. Of all their fights, this is the first time that the fight has really become one-sided and the one who has the upper hand was Kagura.

_What's up with China today? Why does it seems that she's lot stronger more like I can get killed if I won't take this seriously. Is it because of last night?_

He groaned in pain, while kneeling on the ground and holding his stomach. He then realized that he was already starring down the barrel of Kagura's parasol gun. Then he closed his eyes waiting for her to pull the trigger.

_Seconds passed . . . . . Almost a minute_

He opened his eyes to look up to Kagura but surprised to found a blushing face or more like embarrassed face with tears on her eyes but forcing it not to flow.

"Oi, China—"

Kagura fired down but not hitting him so Sougo easily dodged the bullets. Then swiftly leaped away.

"Ooh, what's wrong Sadist? Are you afraid of me now that you're trying to run away?" Kagura taunted with grin in her face but still blushing.

_Tch! She pushed my buttons. Now she's going to regret it!_

"Don't worry boy, hitting your head with this one won't hurt. Although, I'll make your memories DISAPPEAR FOREVER!"

_Ah, ah. Just I thought it's about last night._

Suddenly they heard a growl and found that it came from Kagura's stomach. Then Kagura stopped and turned away. Sougo knew that she blushing hard due to the additional embarrassment she made.

"Na, China!"

"What?"

"I didn't eat my breakfast this morning that's why I don't have the energy to fight with you so I'm going to get something to eat. Want to come?" Sougo asked unsure of what he just said. _Wait. Di I just indirectly said that I'm asking her out? No, no. Why would I even ask her out I don't even like her. _Even though Sougo admits that he likes her but he still didn't accept it openly.

_He's going to buy me food? _"Really? But you're paying." Kagura said this forgetting all her intentions and her dark expression disappeared because of the food.

"Ahh, After we eat we'll continue our fight. And just make sure you won't broke me, okay?"

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to eat?" Sougo asked her.<p>

"Rice, and maybe something with some beef. . . . And I also want a dessert." Kagura replied.

"Okay, heard that? Take her order and also mine. If the food is still not in our table for 15 minutes, I'll slice you into shreds, understand?" Sougo said to waiter or more like threaten the waiter.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" The waiter hurriedly left.

"So . . ." Sougo turned to Kagura.

"So, what?" Kagura glared at him still blushing.

"What makes you suddenly attack like that when I'm sleeping, huh? You almost killed me?"

"Oh, so you admit now, that I'm stronger than you?"

"Don't misunderstand it, China. I was just lazy that time."

Then there was a silence.

"S-Sir, H-Here's your order, sir." The waiter said with shaking voice while putting down their food on the table.

"Ahh, thanks. Now if you won't disappear in our front, then I'll make you disappear."

"Y-Yes, S-Sir!

The waiter hurriedly ran away like a while ago.

Then he looked at Kagura. He was surprised to see that she was eating slowly unlike usual that she can finish the food in mere seconds.

"It's about last night, isn't it?" Sougo stared at her waiting for her reaction.

Kagura didn't answer.

"Is it really that embarrassing when I touched your hand when you're sleeping?"

Still, Kagura didn't answer.

"Or is it because of that 'Nii-ch—"

Kagura immediately punch him right straight to his face before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't mention it again, bastard."

"Okay, I got it." Sougo said covering his nose forcing the blood not to flow.

Then Kagura continued to consume her food with teary eyes. Sougo sighed.

"So, what's embarrassing about it?" Sougo curiously asked.

"I even intended that to be my top secret."

"Secret? Oh! I see. That's why you're really mad at me when I happen to know your secret. Now that makes sense." _So there are things that I still don't know about her._

". . . ."

"I don't mind if Gin-chan or Shinpachi will be the one to know my secret. Yet, why it had to be you?"

"So you're saying that you can't trust me?"

"Well, it's because you have that untrustworthy face!"

"Maybe Kami-sama gave me this opportunity to make you miserable."

". . . . ."

Then Sougo saw some silent tears flow out from Kagura's eyes. _ Just who the hell is this brother of hers that it can make her cry like this. Is he this important to her?_ With some unanswered question revolving inside Sougo's mind, he sighed.

"Okay, how about this, China."

"Hmm?"

"We'll have this agreement. I will keep your secret about your 'Nii-chan' thighie. In exchange . . . . . . ."

"What?"

"In exchange, you'll do what I say, in short you'll become my slave."

"WHAT? NO WAY IN HELL?" Kagura shouted at him.

"Okay, then. I'm going to spread all over Edo that you had a 'brother-complex'." Sougo teased her as he took out his cellphone.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO DO THAT!" Kagura threw a table knife at him.

"China, I can arrest you murder attempt."

"Tch! Okay, fine! I'll be your slave but only for a day"

"Hey, that's unfair."

"Okay, two days.

"Hmmmm"

"You're not contented yet? You're really a bastard. Okay, three!"

"Well, I guess that should be enough."

"Fe!"

"So here are my conditions. First, call me Goshujin-sama, Sougo-sama or anything that addresses me as your master. Second, don't you dare to run away from me. Third, being my slave means you'll be mine . . ."

He slowly inched closer to her ear and gently whispered. " . . . as in you'll be 'my girl' . ."

"NO WAY!" Kagura shouted as she backed immediately.

"Okay, deals off then." Sougo said while clicking on his cellphone making a message.

"Wait! I got it! Sougo-san! Yuroshiku onegaishimasu yo!" Kagura said and bowed uncomfortably.

Sougo smirked. "Fair enough, starting tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ya! Kami-sama, arigatoguzaimasu! for making me accomplish this one! I really gone through a lot with this one and i really do hope that you liked it.**

**Special thanks to Alice P e a c h e s and Azi sunshine. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. And it really comforts me a lot when you said that my grammar is really not that bad.**

**Next: Stupid Sadistic Master = Kyaaaaaaaa! It's Sougo and Kagura's _sweet moments_**

**Sore ja! Matta aru!  
><strong>


	3. Stupid Sadistic Master

_Minna! Tadaima aru yo~! _

_Ya~ Osashiburi ja nai aru ka~? Ma~ atashi ima kokoni iru aru kara mou daijoubu aru~! ^^_

_Sore ja, kore wa atashi no 'chapter 3' nan da! Please enjoy! ^_~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Stupid Sadistic Master-<strong>_

_That damn perverted, idiotic, sadist! How dare he! But if I didn't agree my secret will . . . Aaaaah! What will I do? Damn it! _

Kagura thought to herself just like the last time.

_Why! I could have killed him that time! I'll just have to pull the trigger . . . yet . . . why?_

_If it's Nii-chan then he would definitely sent that idiot's head flying in just a wink. _

_Nii-chan, what should I do? . . . . Please . . . Help me . . . Nii-chan!_

* * *

><p><em>. . . .<em>

"_Aaaaaaaaaauuuuwaaaauaaaaaaa!" Kagura cried as loud as she can. A very loud cry that it can be recognized as asking for help._

"_Hah! I never thought that 'The great alien sweeper of the whole universe, Umibouzu's' daughter is such a weakling like this." A boy taunted her while his companion is desperately laughing._

"_Hahaha! That's true!"_

"_Oi! You sissy girl!" The boy pulled Kagura's hair to lift her head up._

"_Don't be so cocky just because you're that Umibouzu's daughter. Look how you ended up."_

_Then an explosion was heard._

"_How dare you bully my little sister." said by a boy with braided orange hair and a pair of glaring blue eyes full of anger standing beside the crying Kagura._

"_Ni-Nii-chan?" Kagura looked up to her brother, wondering his appearance._

"_Kagura-chan, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Kamui smiled down at her._

"_Cause if they did, I should end them right now." Kamui said with deadly voice then a killer look appeared on his facial expression. _

"_This is bad! It's that Kamui brat! Aniki! We must get out from here or else we're dead!" the companion of the boy who bullied Kagura exclaimed as he saw Kamui with his killing aura._

"_Ah, ah. Just I thought. They deserve . . . DEATH!" Kamui said with an expression slowly changing to an expression full of bloodlust as he saw some scratches all over Kagura's small and fragile body._

_The boy widened his eyes, full of fear as he saw Kamui suddenly appeared infront of him with an incredible speed. Kamui raised his hand in spear-like position ready to slice the boy's head in any second. Then suddenly—_

"_NII-CHAN! DON'T!"_

_Kamui stopped in mid-strike, the killer expression vanishing from his face. _

"_Nii-chan, please don't kill him! I'm just okay so don't kill him!" Kagura begged to her brother not to kill the boy. She doesn't want her beloved brother to kill because of her. She doesn't want him to stain his hand. She doesn't want her brother to be a monster._

"_Please . . ."_

_Kamui lowered his hand and turned to the boy. Then smile._

"_Be thankful my sister is too kind."_

* * *

><p>Kagura opened her eyes. She slid the door of her 'room' (but speaking prankly it's just a closet where she's sleeping) then popped her head out. Looking around the sala. She jumped out from her 'room' and sat at the couch where the lazy samurai has been napping. Then she stared blankly at ceiling.<p>

_Dream again, huh. . . ._

_I've been dreaming about him lately . . . . about our past . . ._

_Does it mean something? . . . . then, what? . . ._

She then closed her eyes again.

"Ohayouguzaimasu!" Shinpachi greeted as usual with cheerful voice.

"Huh? Kagura-chan? You're early today, aren't you?"

". . . ."

"Kagura-chan?"

"Oh! Shinpachi it's you."

" Of course, it's me! Who else would be here."

" . . . ."

"Kagura-chan? Do you have a problem?"

"Huh?"

"You seem down today. If you won't mind, you can tell it to me. I might even help if I can."

"No, it's just . . . I haven't slept enough."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Besides, what can you do? You're just a useless megane."

"Hey! I'm even trying to help you here. But you insulted me instead! And don't call me Megane!"

*laughs*

"Seriously, Kagura-chan." _At least, she's not down anymore._

* * *

><p>"Gah, I feel sick! And my head really hurts! It's like the pain is killing me! Aaahh!" The silver-haired samurai complained over his punishment due to hangover last night.<p>

"Hey, you still went to a hangover? You still haven't learned, did you? We even advised you a thousand times." Shinpachi scolded the samurai due to its hard-headedness for hangovers.

"Shut up! You're just worsening my pain."

"Ah, that's right, Kagura, wh—"

"IT MAKES ME GET IRRITATED ALL OVER AGAIN!" Kagura chopped the table into halves with her bare hand (just like the last chapter).

"I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING!" Gintoki screamed at her.

* * *

><p>*sigh* "I've been kicked out again" Kagura complained as she sat on the bench at the park where Sougo also naps.<p>

"It's that Sadist's fault! If he hadn't done that to me then I wouldn't act like this." Then she sighed again.

The cool breeze blew now and then, playing with her loose locks. She then removed her pair of buns . . and stared at them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kagura-chan! I have a present for you!" Kamui came back to their home hiding something on his back.<em>

"_Really, Nii-chan?" _

"_Mmm! But before I'll give it to you, I want you to guess it first."_

"_Hmmmmm, ah! I know! It's a food, right?"_

"_Nope!"_

"_Eeeeh?"_

"_But it's something more beautiful than food."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course!" Then Kamui showed a pair of buns made out of black leathers. There are some golden decorations on it, twisted throughout the buns._

"_Whoa! Nii-chan, they're so pretty!"_

"_They really are, and they would be prettier if the one who wears it is a beautiful girl like you." Kamui said as he attach the pair of buns next to Kagura's hair. _

"_Wai! Arigato, Nii-chan!" Kagura jumped to him and hugged him._

"_You're welcome!" Kamui smiled and ruffled her bright hair._

* * *

><p>"They're still pretty as they are in the past." Kagura smiled.<p>

"Ooh! So you're in good mood today, huh, China."

Kagura heard a deadpanned voice that she didn't even need to turn around who it was. It's that bastard who had made agreement with her last time.

"It's you again?" This time turned to him with an angry voice.

"Do you mean 'Goshujin-sama'?" Sougo covered her mouth with his pointer while leaning at her, smirking.

"Don't touch me!" Kagura slapped Sougo's hand backing away.

"Besides, I told you that I will call you 'Sougo-san', didn't I?"

"Oh, you said that? I didn't know."

Then there was a vein popped at Kagura's temple.

"But, then again, China, I'm your Master so do whatever I want"

"Che!" Kagura slipped a fresh piece of sukonbu into her mouth with her right hand. While the other hand still holding her pair of buns.

Sougo noticed it and grabbed it from Kagura's hand.

"Oooh, what a nice accessory you have here, China."

"Give it back! You bastard!"

"Do you mean 'Goshujin-sam—"

"Shut up! Just give it back! Nii-chan gave it to me!"

"Oh, is that so?" _Again that 'Nii-chan' thingie._

"So this a present from your beloved 'Nii-chan', huh. Here!" Sougo tossed the pair of buns to Kagura.

"Don't touch other people's things!" Kagura catched the pair of buns then attached it to the sides of her hair.

"But, China! You're my slave so I can do whatever I want to you."

Kagura scowled at him, but since she can't do anything about it, she decided to behave.

"That's right, good girl!" Sougo taunted at her.

"So, here's my present to you" Sougo handed her a bracelet with red gems matching her red cheongseam.

Knowing Sougo's action she ensured it first if it's safe.

"What's that? A bomb or something?"

"Yes, it is. In case that you will run away from me I can track you wherever you go. And if you try to remove this you'll explode, so better bear with me." Sougo put it into her wrist while Kagura tried her wrist to escape from his.

"Okay, done! Now that you wear this it means that you officially accepted my deal."

"I know! Don't repeat it again and again."

"But don't forget my three conditions. Especially . . . the third." Then Sougo winked.

"T-Third?" _Being my slave means you'll be mine . . . as in you'll be my girl._

"I-I didn't . . . forget." Kagura blushed as she remembered Sougo's words back then.

"Good! So, where do you wanna go first?"

"Huh?"

"Our date."

"What? Date?"

"Yes. I thought you didn't forget my third condition"

"Well, I didn't, but—"

"No buts. Just obey me, you're my slave remember?"

Kagura didn't answer.

"I think we should go first to mall to buy you new clothes."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what people will say if they saw me dating with a ragged-clothed girl."

"Hey, are you insulting m—"

Before Kagura could finish her sentence, Sougo already dragged her to the Shinsengumi police car.

"Hey, is it really okay if we use this patrolling car as service?"

"Well, I always do anything I want to this car, just like what I'm doing to you now."

"Che!"

* * *

><p>They arrived to the . . . mall of course then hurriedly went inside.<p>

"Try on stuff that you like, show me, then we'll buy it."

"And, don't worry I'm the one who's paying, so don't worry."

"Kay!"

_Whoa! They're so many cute clothes! Miniskirts, dresses, etc. I can't even choose what I will pick._

"Oi! What are you spacing out there! Hurry it up, or else we'll keep wasting our time in this place!"

Kagura glared at him but turned away to choose a nice clothes. Then something caught up Kagura's attention. She immediately picked it and dashed to the changing room.

_Ten minutes later . . . _

"Oi, China! Does it really take you that long to change clothes, huh? You already wasted ten minutes of my time."

"S-Shut up! I'm already done." Kagura said with such a low voice.

Kagura opened the door only to reveal her wearing baby blue spaghetti strap top with pink furry blazer and dark blue shorts and also with long dark boots. And her hair was down, not with her usual buns.

Sougo's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Kagura wearing this. A faint blush can be seen in his face. Then he turned away.

_Whoa! She actually looks pretty and cute if she tried._

"H-How do I look"

"Huh? Uhh . . . You look . . . cute." Sougo answered with a timid hesitant voice.

"I-I look cute in everything, anyway." Kagura stuttered and her face turning red slowly.

"B-By the way, is that only you're going to get?" Sougo immediately changed the topic.

"Huh?"

"You're mine for three days, so we're having dates also for three days. Don't tell me you're going to wear that repeatedly?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Well, yes. And since you're so slow, I'll be the one to pick your clothes."

"Hmph! Just make sure it looks good on me ."

"Huh? I thought I heard you said you look cute in everything."

"Never mind! Just make it hurry."

"Got it! Wait here okay?"

"Kay!"

_Wow, she really looks beautiful in that clothes. _Sougo thought as he turned away.

* * *

><p>"So where's our next destination?" Sougo asked Kagura as they enter the car.<p>

"Hmmmm . . . . How about restaurant?" Kagura cheerfully replied to Sougo's question.

"China, if you're just going to eat continuously then you're going to be a gobblin."

Kagura pouted with a disappointed expression. Sougo saw this and he sighed.

"As long as you won't broke me, it's okay."

It brightened Kagura's mood then immediately answered.

"Yes!"

"C-Can I take your order, M-Ma'am?" The waiter mumbled as he approached to Kagura full of fear. (refer to the last chapter if you want to why)

"Hmmmm. Everything looks good. Can I get everything? Asked to Sougo

"Hey, I thought I already warned you."

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot."

Sougo sighed then smiled.

"Okay, why not?"

"Really?"

"Ahh! I just remembered that I stole Hijikata-san's wallet so I don't actually had to pay all of this. Go on!"

" Yey! Heard that? Now go get it!" Kagura exclaimed to Sougo then to the waiter.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

"Hey waiter!" Sougo called out for the waiter.

"Y-Yes?"

"You haven't taken my order yet."

"Please forgive me! What would you like to order, sir?" the waiter bowed as he seek for an apology.

"Ah, just a beef ramen."

"Understood!"

"And. . ."

"Yes?"

"You already know my conditions, right? But since my partner here had ordered lots of food, so I'm going to limit it up to twenty minutes. And if you still haven't brought our food then say goodbye to earth. Understand?"

"Y-Yes!" TT^TT

* * *

><p>"Itadakimusu yo!~" Kagura immediately lifted the plate then began shovel the food down to her throat at amazing speed.<p>

Sougo stared at her. Then he laughed.

"China, you really had a monstrous appetite, didn't you?"

Kagura continued eating.

"And very fast too."

"Whatever, Sadist." Kagura mumbled as she eats continuously. Then Sougo decided to turn and eat his beef ramen.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! I'm really full!" Kagura happily revered while she circled her stomach.<p>

"Who wouldn't with that amount of food."

Kagura smiled. This cause Sougo to blush a bit.

"Waiter! Where's the bill?"

"Y-Yes, sir! Here."

"Here's the payment."

"Thank you, sir! Please come again." The waiter bowed

"We're really going to come back here so better prepare." Sougo grinned.

"Y-yes, sir." TT^TT

"Hey, come on. I'm going to drive you home."

"O-Okay."

* * *

><p>It's so silent. The air between them is very heavy . . and tense. No one dared to speak.<p>

"We're here!" Sougo said as he parked the car outside the Yoruzuya headquarters.

"O-Okay" Kagura opened the door then jumped out the car. Sougo also did. Then he walk to Kagura.

Then I thought came to Kagura's mind.

_Something's weird on him. He said that I will follow whatever he says . . but from what I can see, he's the one who's going for the things I want._

"So, tomorrow again?" Sougo reminded Kagura.

"Uhh, yeah!" Kagura snapped up.

Sougo's about to turn when Kagura stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Uhh, thanks . . . for . . today. G-Goshujin . . sama." Kagura blushed as she said these words.

Sougo smirked. Then he lifts up her chin and slowly leaned on her.

"I should be the one, to say thank you."

Then Sougo pressed his lips on hers gently. Kagura's eyes widened, surprised by his actions. Sougo then withdrew slowly. And whispered on her ear.

"That's a reward for obeying your Goshujin-sama today, China doll."

Then Sougo backed away.

"Jya na~!" Sougo bid goodbye to her then drove back to Shinsengumi headquarters as fast as he can.

Then, Kagura was left out there, spaced out due to the shock. Then she suddenly snapped herself back.

_That bastard! He just stole my first kiss!_

_That stupid sadist!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Suteki ja nai aru~? Ano futari! Okay, enough with Japanese. I should have just learned to improve my English but instead I studied Japanese language. Plus, not all people can understand Japanese, right? Hehehehehehe ^^" I'm so dumb. **

**Well, this is my chapter 3! Sorry guys, it's my first time in writing so I'm not really good at 'sweet parts'. So please bear with me. But still, I hope you liked it.**

**Next: Stupid Feelings = Kagura finally admitted that she's starting to have feelings for Sougo!  
>Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~! xD Although she's still not sure of it.<strong>

**Ya~ Tanoshi ja nai~? Ma~ sugi wa motto tanoshi kara . . . . . . please read it!**


	4. Stupid Feelings

_Hai! Tadaima modoru aru~! Okay, I spoke Japanese again. ^^"_

_So, this is my chapter 4 . . . . Gah! I couldn't think of something to say anymore! Well, enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Stupid Feelings-<strong>_

_That damn, pervert, pedophile, idiotic sadist! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu . . . . . my first kiss . . ._

_WHY IS IT HIM? WHY?_

Kagura said to herself thinking of what happened yesterday. Kagura was now sitting infront of the breakfast, but because she's busy thinking of something, she forgot the food.

The two men noticed this and they felt somewhat concerned.

"Kagura-chan? What's wrong? You're not touching your food at all. Is there something hap—" Gintoki covered Shinpachi's mouth before he could finish what he's saying.

"What is it, Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked Gintoki angrily.

"Are you an idiot? Don't ask her something like what happened or else we won't have our breakfast again." Gintoki whispered to the glasses boy.

"But Kagura-chan is not eating at all. Aren't you worried of her?"

"I'm more worried to our breakfast! I haven't eaten proper breakfast these past days because of her!"

Kagura noticed the two arguing with something but she's not in the mood to ask so she excused herself instead.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi, I'm not feeling well so I'm going to rest."

"O-Okay." Shinpachi answered as Kagura went to her room.

"Huh? She's not mad?" Gintoki wondered.

* * *

><p>Kagura covered herself with her blanket. Thinking of that again.<p>

_Damn it! Why am I thinking of him? Because of that I can't concentrate at all. Why? Why can't I erase that sadist's face inside my head? Why does my heart beat so fast when I was thinking of him? Why does his face in my memory is somewhat . . . handsome. Wait! Did I say handsome? No way! Just what the hell is happening to me? Is it because he kissed me? Is this the after effect of the kiss? Okay, this must be it. This will disappear a day or two. But . . damn! It's really bugging me! _

_. . . . . . . . _

Then Kagura widened her eyes as she think of something she never imagined.

_Is it because . . . I'm starting to have feelings for him? _

_. . . . . . . ._

_NO WAY IN HELL!_

* * *

><p>Sougo tapped his foot then looked at his watch waiting for her.<p>

"China is really slow today."

Then he sighed.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to pick her up."

* * *

><p>"Gin-san, I wonder what's wrong with Kagura-chan?" Sinpachi asked the silver-haired samurai who's lying calmly on the couch.<p>

"Huh? Maybe there's nothing really wrong with her. Like she doesn't have an appetite today." Gintoki said lazily.

"That's the wrong, Gin-san! We've known Kagura-chan as a glutton and when it comes to food she wouldn't refuse it! There's no way she won't have an appetite!" Shinpahi shouted at Gintoki.

"Plus, I noticed Kagura-chan has been down these past days. Maybe she has a problem or something. She's just keeping it from us." Shinpachi added.

"What are you talking about? There's no way she'll have a problem. She can handle herself. She's strong so she can protect herself. There won't be someone to bully her."

"But, Gin-san! What if she's emotionally hurt not physically hurt?"

"Ah, just shut up! That won't happen, Shinpachi-kun." Gintoki said with a carefree voice.

"But, still—"

_Ding dong!_

Shinpachi's sentence was cut when the doorbell suddenly ringed.

"Ah, Shinpachi it's a costumer get the door."

A vein popped at Shinpachi's temple but he still went to get the door.

"Yes, coming!"

"Yoruzuya des—"

Shinpachi stopped as he saw that it's not a costumer but the sadistic Shinsengumi's First Division Captain.

"Ah, Okita-san!"

"Ossu!" Sougo greeted.

"What makes you come here this early? Kondo-san didn't send you here for his personal interests, did he? (personal interests means Kondo-san makes Sougo do the pursuing of Shinpachi to accept him as his 'brother-in-law')" Shinpachi asked Sougo with a suspecting expression.

"Nah, I wouldn't come for something minor."

"Oh, Soichirou-kun! Good morning! Although there's no good about morning." Gintoki greedted Sougo.

"It's Sougo, Danna."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to pick China."

"Huh? What for?" the confused samurai asked.

"For our date." Sougo said with a deadpanned voice and emotionless expression.

"Eh?" Gintoki and Shinpachi said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yahoo! Minna! This chapter is pretty short isn't it but still hope you liked it. I don't have much to tell so that's all.**

**Next: Stupid Guardians = Gintoki and Shinpachi spied Sougo and Kagura during their second date. **

**Hahahahahahahahahaha! Tanoshimi aru~! Jya! Matta aru na~!**


	5. Stupid Guardians

_Hi! I'm back! Although it took me this long to come back. I just came back from hospital because of a fever. Well at least I updated this one. _

_My head is still dizzy when I wrote this chapter so my grammar has gotten worse. Sorry. But as usual I hope you'll like it. ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Stupid Guardians-<strong>_

"I came here to pick up China"

"Huh? What for?" the confused samurai asked.

"For our date." Sougo said with a deadpanned voice and emotionless expression.

"Eh?" Gintoki and Shinpachi said in unison.

Gintoki slammed the door then hurriedly went to Kagura's room.

"OOOOOIIIIII! KAGURA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE TO TALK!" Gintoki screamed at Kagura banging at her door.

"Gin-san! You'll just scare her!" Shinpachi worriedly shouted at Gintoki.

"SHUT UP, OKA-SAN! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T JUST SPOIL HER, THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN! SOMEONE'S ASKING HER OUT YOU KNOW!" (oka-san=mother)

_Eh? Someone's asking me out? Don't tell me it's him? _Kagura opened her eyes wide when she heard what the samurai has been saying.

"WHO'S OKA-SAN, HUH? AND I DON'T REMEMBER SPOILING KAGURA-CHAN EITHER! AND WE'RE NOT PLAYING 'MAMAGOTO' HERE!" (mamagoto=playing house)

The two men busy arguing that they didn't notice that Kagura already leaped out from her room and went to the entrance door of the Yoruzuya headquarters.

"S-Sadist?"

"Yo, China! Hurry up and get changed."

"Huh?"

"For our date, damn it."

"Ah!"

"Hmm? What, don't tell me you forgot it?"

"Well, errmm . . . . ."

"Or you forgot because 'I kissed you' yesterday?" Sougo taunted her but Kagura suddenly threw a punch in his face.

"S-Shut up! Wait here, I'm just going to change." She blushed while she mumbles these words.

Kagura hurriedly went inside to change. The two arguing men are still busy so they didn't notice her. The two just stopped arguing when Kagura bid goodbye to go out 'with someone'.

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Itekimasu!"

"Wait! Kagura-cha—"

Kagura already slammed the door.

Then there was a silence in the room.

"GIN-SAAAANNNN! KAGURA-CHAN WAS TAKEN AWAY BY THAT SADISTIC MONSTER!" Shinpachi screamed.

"OF ALL PEOPLE WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THAT IDIOTIC PRINCE OF PLANET SADIST, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Gintoki added.

The two men stared each other then nodded.

"LET'S GO!" They hurriedly went outside but Gintoki slammed his face on the door.

"Oowowowow, I forgot to open it."

Then Shinpachi stared him with an exasperated look.

* * *

><p>Today, Kagura wore a pink fluffy dress with frills and a dark blue blazer. She also wore a pair of fury brown boots.<p>

Sougo didn't bring the car so together they just walked down in the streets. But they didn't know that there were two pairs of eyes among the shadows, watching every single of their movements.

Gintoki and Sinpachi watched them as they walked, hiding behind a tree.

"Gin-san, I can't hear what they're saying." Shinpachi complained.

"Me, either!"

"But, Gin-san. From the movements of their heads, they seem to be walking along silently."

"Ah, ah. Just like the awkwardness of the first date."

Shinpachi got somewhat irritated and glared at the silver-haired samurai.

"What?"

"No, nothing." Shinpachi turned away.

Then turned back to their previous activity.

Sougo could sense some eyes watching at their backs so he instinctively turned around. Then he saw a glint of silver color and boy wearing glasses. _Hmmm? Isn't that danna? Together with the glasses boy? Heh, so they decided to follow us. This is getting amusing. _Sougo smirked as he thought to himself. Then he faced Kagura.

"Gin-san, Gin-san! He's finally facing to Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"China! How about we go watch movie in cinema?" Sougo said to Kagura with a very loud voice so that the two can hear it clearly.

"Huh? Okay by me." Kagura replied.

"Gin-san, Gin-san! This is terrible! They're going to a cinema!"

"Huh?"

"Shall we get going?" Okita asked her.

"Sure!" Kagura answered cheerfully.

Then they headed to the what you call a cinema.

"Gin-san! Let's go!"

"Huh? Wai—"

Gintoki complained but Shinpachi was already dragging him along.

* * *

><p>The two men choose a seat two rows behind them so that they could easily see what they're doing.<p>

"Ne, Shinpachi-kun. Can you explain to me why cinemas are that a bad pace?"

"What, Gin-san you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"In cinemas, people in there were totally fixed on the screen, means not looking at you."

"So?"

A vein popped at Shinpachi's temple.

"Can't you get it, Gin-san? In this situation, that idiot might use this opportunity to do some dangerous and malevolent things to Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi explained angrily to the ignorant samurai.

Upon hearing this explanation, Gintoki's eyes beamed thinking that his precious 'daughter', Kagura will get dirtied by that damn perverted sadist.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to make actions before that idiot will make a move to our dear Kagura!" Gintoki almost went to Sougo's direction when Shinpachi restrained him just in time.

"Gin-san! Please stop it! We're not even sure about it! We'll just make a ruckus if we'll act carelessly."

Then they heard some irritated voices that have been cursing them already.

"Hey! You idiots! Sit down! We can't see the damn screen!"

"Ah, Sorry. We'll immediately sit down. Sorry!" Shinpachi apologized.

"Che!"

"Gin-san, just relax."

"How can I be relaxed in this situation, huh? Tell me!" then he sighed.

Although they didn't notice it, Sougo can hear their argument at the back. He smirked. Then he suddenly slipped his left arm to Kagura's shoulder and slowly began to pull her body closer to his own.

The two saw this. Gintoki gaped at them. Shinpachi's jaw dropped.

"THE VILLAIN HAD STRUCK!" both of them had the same thoughts.

"Gin-san! We had to stop him or else Kagura-chan will." Shinpachi whispered.

"That's right! Just wait Kagura-chan! Gin-chan will save you!"

_Heh! They started to panic. Good. _Sougo thought to himself. _Let's see what would they do if I do this. _Then he rested his head on Kagura's shoulder.

"W-What are you doing? You idiot!" Kagura blushed.

"Shhh! Let me stay like this." Sougo whispered.

Kagura slowly turning red.

"Aaaaahhh! Gin-san! He made a move again! We must really stop him right now!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Okay, that's it! I'm gonna beat that crap out of him!" a dark aura slowly growing at Gintoki's back.

Then Sougo turned and stared at them. He grinned. Then he rested back his on Kagura's shoulder.

"Huh? Gin-san, I think I know what that grin means. It's like he's saying 'stop me if you can'."

"What? Is he challenging me or something, huh? Very well, I'll give him what he wants." Gintoki leaped up from his seat ready to attack the sadist.

But the people from the backseat was now totally irritated.

"OI! YOU SILVER-PERMED! IF YOU WON'T SIT DOWN, I WILL REALLY MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!" one man shouted.

"OOH, IS THAT SO? WHY WON'T YOU TRY THEN, HUH?" Gintoki can't held back his anger anymore due to that idiot.

Gintoki and the crowd started the a fight. Even though Shinpachi didn't butt in he still gotten into it because he's just so near to Gintoki.

"What are they doing back there?" Kagura wondered.

"Just leave it alone. It doesn't concern us 'at all'. Sougo replied.

The movie now ended but the fight didn't end. The 'couple' hurriedly went outside secretly but the glasses boy noticed them.

"Gin-san. Gin-san! They're running away! We must follow them."

"What?"

Gintoki and Shinpachi managed to escape from the angry crowd to follow the 'couple'.

"OI, YOU BASTARDS! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM THIS!" the man who picked a fight with Gintoki screamed.

* * *

><p>Sougo and Kagura was now outside the cinema.<p>

"We must get away from here right now. Can you run?" Sougo said to Kagura.

"Of course! What do you think am I? But why?" Kagura asked

"I'll explain later. Let's go!" Sougo dragged Kagura.

Gintoki and Shinpachi was now outside the cinema looking for the 'couple' but they're already far away from them.

" Damn! Gin-san they already got away."

"Che! Let's go! We'll look for them! We won't stop until we'll find them! Kagura's in danger!"

"Yes sir!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hahahahahaha ^^ I really had fun making this chapter because of those two stalkers. Well, I also like the fact that they're concern of Kagura. So, that's all I could say this time. And oh! I forgot! I want to thank Alice P e a c h e s and Azi Sunshine for their continues support of this story even if the grammar is **_**really bad**_**. ^^**

**Next: Stupid Brother = Kagura told Sougo all about Kamui and her feelings for him.**

**Tanoshimi aru na~! Ja! Matta aru na~!**


	6. Stupid Brother

_Tadaima . . . . i'm back to school so it took me this long to update . . . . i'm so tired. Well then this is the chapter 6. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Stupid Brother-<strong>_

Kagura and Sougo was now at the park sitting in their usual spot.

"Oi! Will you tell me why do we have to run all the way here?" Kagura shouted at Sougo.

"You know, Danna and the glasses boy are following us."

"What?" Kagura screamed in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's why I had you to escape with me because I don't want them to spoil our date."

"Stupid Gin-chan! Stupid Shinpachi!" Kagura blushed as she thought that the two men saw her dating with someone.

Sougo smiled as he saw Kagura's embarrassed face.

"Wait here. I'm just going to buy some refreshments.

"Okay."

She can feel some droplets of water touching her skin. Then the rain fell heavenly on the ground.

"Oh, shoot! I didn't bring my umbrella today."

With that sentence she felt a familiar feeling within her.

* * *

><p><em>It's raining. It was always raining at their planet. Her bright yellow raincoat was drenched with the cold raindrops.<em>

"_What are you doing? You're going to catch a cold, you know." The boy with orange braided hair said in a worried voice with concerned eyes._

"_My parasol is broken." She said with such a tiny voice._

"_Is that so?"_

_Kagura nodded._

"_Then why won't we use mine, together?" Kamui smiled gently. It was soft and warm._

_Then Kagura's dull expression vanished as she heard those words. Her eyes brightened as she fixed it to the boy with her._

_Then, together they walked in the midst of the rain sharing the same umbrella._

* * *

><p>"Oi, if you stay here you'll catch a cold."<p>

"Ni— What, it's just you." Kagura turned quickly but when she saw it was Sougo she turned back.

"Why? Are you expecting your 'Nii-chan' or something?"

Kagura didn't answer.

"Ne, just who is this brother of yours?"

"Can you . . . tell me . . about him?" Sougo asked with low voice.

Kagura sighed.

"Okay, I got it. I'll tell you all about Kamui."

"Kamui?"

Kagura nodded. "That's his name."

"I think I heard his name somewhere . . . . Harusame?"

"Yeah. He's the Captain of the Seventh Squad in Harusame. How did you know that he's from the Harusame?"

"To tell you the truth, we sent a spy to the Harusame's main spaceship. Then we got the list of all the members of Harusaame. Now that I remember it, Seventh Squad is composed of all Yato clansmen, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just as you said, he's a Yato. A perfect model of a Yato. The real blood of Yato is running throughout all in his veins. And he just let that damn blood takeover his body, his mind and even his soul."

Sougo kept silent as he listened to the girl.

"He just kill calmly whenever his blood tells to. He just take other people's life with an idiotic smile."

"He . . ." Kagura gritted her teeth. "He's just a damn monster."

"But he's not like that in the past. He's so kind to me. He's always taking care of me. He's always protecting me. He always . . loves me."

"But when Mami died he started to change."'

"Change?" Sougo asked.

"Yeah. After Mami died he studied under the supervision of Hosen."

"Hosen? King of Yato? He already died, right?"

"Yes. Gin-chan defeated him."

Sougo was surprised that he widened his eyes. _What? Danna defeated the King of Yato? The strongest of the strongest clan in the whole universe? _

"He learned the way of being a Yato. The true nature of Yato. The way of Yato how to take other people's life. And also the long forgotten traditions of our clan."

"Traditions?"

"It was lot of them so I don't know the others, but the first tradition Nii-chan tried to accomplish is parent-killing."

"Parent-killing? So he tried to kill Umibouzu?"

Kagura nodded.

"As soon as Papi came back from work, he challenged him in a duel with full intention to kill. But still, Papi is lot stronger than Nii-chan so he almost killed him. But I managed them to stop somehow." Kagura said with shaking voice.

Sougo just remained silent.

"After that incident, Nii-chan decide to leave. He . . . decided to . . . leave me . . and Mami." Her eyes was now swelling with tears but she forced it not to flow.

Then she remembered the day when Kamui left her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nii-chan? Nii-chan! Where are you going? Please don't leave me here!" Kagura begged to her brother not to leave her.<em>

"_Please, Nii-chan! I don't want to be alone! Nii-chan!" _

_Kamui didn't answer as he continued to walk._

"_Nii-chan, if you'll really go away, then I'll go with you!" Kagura insisted._

_Then Kamui paused._

" _Kagura"_

"_N-Nii-chan?"_

"_I have no use for weaklings."_

_Tears are starting to fall from Kagura's eyes. Sadness and pain swell inside her body as she looked at her beloved brother's lone figure in the rain slowly disappear out of her life._

* * *

><p>"Why? Why is he like that? I can't understand him!" This time, tears were freely flowing on her cheeks.<p>

Sougo felt a faint pain inside him as he watched the person he liked crying for other person.

"He's really a bastard! Always lusting for blood, always killing, training, fighting. . ." Kagura clenched her fist and Sougo noticed it.

"Yet . . .yet why? Why can't I bring myself to hate him?" Kagura now sob out loud. She's just thankful that it's raining. Her tears won't be heard that much.

"Why . . . why do I still keep longing for that bastard? Why do I still keep hoping for him to treat me as he used to do?"

Then suddenly Kagura felt a warmth enclosed her.

"Don't worry." Sougo whipered to her ear.

"I'll always be here. I won't leave you unlike that bastard you were talking about." Then he tightened her embrace of her.

Kagura found this comforting for her so she grabbed his Shinsengumi uniform without her realization. She buried her head against his chest as she let out a loud wail. Her tears now flooding his jacket.

Then together, they spend the rest of the day hugging under the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Kyaaaaaaaaa~! xD They're so sweet, aren't they? Hahahahahahahaha! I've made the 'sweet moment' better somehow. ^^ But I'll try my best more to make it a better story. And since I'm back to school, it means that it will take me a long time to update. TT^TT Well then, see you in next chapter! ^_~**

**Next: Stupid Blood = Dadadidatdara! Kamui's appearance! Harusame sent Kamui to Earth for some business together with Abuto. He decided to check out his 'dear sister'. On the other hand Gintoki and Shinpachi insisted to follow their Kagura-chan and the sadist during their third or last date. But Kamui spotted Gintoki and the things turned out bad. Well, the rest is surprise so I won't tell it. Hehehe.**

**Ja na~!**


	7. Stupid Blood

_I'M BAAAAAACK! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! EVERYONE! xD I'm so excited upon seeing you guys! I miss you! =3= muah! Hahahaha! I didn't overdo it, did I? ^^" Well, here's the 7__th__ chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Stupid Blood-<strong>_

"Dancho(Captain), you seem so excited upon going there aren't you?"

Strands of loose pale orange hair that had escaped from a plait that constricted an ample amount of shoulder length locks fluttered with the air currents as the man stood looking out of the glass window by the ventilation system in his ship. The ever present smirk on his face, Kamui opened his eyes revealing an evil glare at the planet to which they were now descending onto. He grinned, a perfect set of white teeth glinting off the glass in front of him in reflection. Then his face returned to its original position.

"Of course! I might end up meeting that samurai again. That would be interesting!" Kamui said with a cheerful voice.

"Oi, oi, Kamui! We're not going there to kill-for-fun. We're going there for business, don't forget that." Abuto said with an annoyed expression.

"I know! Plus, I'm not going to kill him yet. It's still not the right time. And I already told you I always keep my favorites at last." Kamui answered.

The older man sighed.

" I'm not going to kill . . . what was his name again?"

"Beats me! Why don't you ask your sister then?"

"Oh, That's right! If I'll end up meeting him, then I will also meet my dear little sister!" Kamui said with happy innocent-like voice.

"I wonder how she is doing now with that samurai." He added.

Abuto merely sighed at the leader and sent up a quick prayer for the younger sibling.

* * *

><p>"OOOOIIIIII! KAGURAAAAA! GET THE HELL OUT FROM YOUR DAMN ROOM, RIGHT NOW!" Gintoki rapped on the door of Kagura's room.<p>

Kagura woke up and slid the door open. "What is it, Gin-chan?" Kagura rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"DON'T 'WHAT IS IT GIN-CHAN?' ME, STUPID BRAT! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SOICHIRO-KUN YESTERDAY? HUH?"

"Gin-san, it's Sougo." Shinpachi corrected.

"YOU HAVEN'T DONE 'THAT' WITH HIM, HAVE YOU?"

"NO! I haven't! What do you think am I, Gin-chan?"

Gintoki sighed in relief. " Good.I thought you already lose to that crazy perverted sadist."

"What? No way! I would never lose to that idiot!"

"Sorry, Kagura-chan. We're just worried about you. We don't want you to be hurt by that bastard." Shinpachi explained.

Kagura nodded.

"Kagura-chan . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Okita-san?" Shinpachi asked with worried expression. An expression unsure of what Kagura's answer may be.

Kagura blushed. The question makes her remember of what Sougo said yesterday. _Don't worry. I'll always be here. I won't leave you unlike that bastard you were talking about._

Upon seeing Kagura blushed, Gintoki and Shinpachi already had a bad feeling about this.

"K-Kagura-chan? . . . D-Don't tell me . . you . ." Shinpachi said hesitantly.

"No. . . it's just . . I'm not sure if I really like him." Kagura answered.

"Huh? You're not sure?" Gintoki asked in disbelief.

"But I like the way he treated me. . ." Kagura blushed more. ". . And I also like it when I'm with him . ." Then Kagura smiled.

The two men sighed.

"Kagura-chan, if that's how you really feel then I guess that's fine. We'll always be right here for you. Right, Gin-san?"

"Just make sure you're not seriously hurt by that bastard or else your bald father will kill me for not taking my responsibilities on you."

Kagura laughed. Then when she turned to the clock …

"DAMN! IT'S ALREADY 10:48! I'M LATE FOR OUR DATE!" Kagura hurriedly went to change.

The two men just watched her as she toppled some furniture due to her rampage. After all that commotion, she bid goodbye.

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Itekimasu!"

Then she slammed the door.

"Seriouly, Kagura-chan." Shinpachi exclaimed.

"She's really grown up now. Right, Gin-sa—"

Then Shinpachi just found himself dragged by the samurai.

* * *

><p>"She's really slow." Sougo tapped his foot as stand on the park watching couples as they stroll around.<p>

Then he looked onto his cellphone and clicked on his GPS shortcut button.

_Oh, she's already nearby. That tracking device is useful after all._

Then after while, she arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late. Those two idiots interrogated me nonstop about our date yesterday."

Sougo laughed. "I expected that to happen though."

"Shall we go? I want to spend our last date to the fullest."

"Sure!" Kagura chirped.

Somewhere near them . . .

"Gin-san, why are we following them? I thought you already agreed about their relationship." Shinpachi whispered.

"Shut up! I still don't trust that damn bastard. And I'm just making sure that he won't do anything to harm our dear Kagura-chan."

Shinpachi just merely sighed and decided to follow Gintoki.

* * *

><p>This day, the two agreed to go to the amusement park.<p>

"So, what are we going to ride first?" Sougo asked Kagura.

"How about roller coaster?" Kagura answered cheerfully.

"Huh? Roller coaster?" As he heard this name of the ride, he could feel a chill climb up from his spine. He remembered last time he rode the roller coaster; he almost fell from it when he forgot to close the seatbelt.

"Huh? Sadist? What's wrong? You look pale. Don't tell me you're afraid of the roller coaster." Kagura said sarcastically.

"Why would I be? That's just nothing." Sougo said with with his usual deadpanned voice to hide his true expression.

"Then, let's ride it." Kagura demanded happily.

"Gin-san, they're going to ride the roller coaster."

"Yeah, I can see that too."

Both of them are talking about the two with binoculars on their eyes.

"So, what's with the roller coaster?" Gintoki asked

"Huh?"

"I mean the harmful things that can happen in a roller coaster like the last time in cinema."

"Ahh, I think there's nothing wrong a roller coaster, Gin-san."

"Really?"

Then they heard somebody screamed with a familiar voice and then a loud splash of water.

"Oooooooooiiiiiiiiiii! Is that only what you can do, Sadiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssttttt!" Kagura shouted with decresending voice.

"Gin-san, I think the one who's in danger this time is not Kagura-chan but Okita-san."

"I don't care about him. I'll just make sure that Kagura is safe."

"Yes, yes. I already know that."

* * *

><p>"Kamui, now that we've finished our business here, shall we go back to the Harusame?"<p>

"Hmmmmm. Let's see." Kamui thinked of some excuse that can convince his companion to stay a little longer to the planet which he started to like.

"I feel like visiting my sister!" Kamui chirped with his usual innocent-like voice.

"I suppose you want to visit your sister so that you can see that samurai, right?" Abuto complained.

"Ahahahaha. I got caught." Kamui laughed.

Abuto sighed.

"But I really want to check my sister's situation now." Kamui then opened his eyes and looked down on the streets from the roof where they're standing on.

"Shall we go?"

"As you wish, Dancho."

* * *

><p>After that breathtaking ride in a roller coaster, they went to the other ride called coffee cup thingie.<p>

"Oi, China. I challenged you this time. Let's see who's the one who can last longer with this ride." Sougo challenged Kagura.

"Fine by me! If you lose you'll treat me a bucket of ice cream!" Kagura demanded.

Then, they begin the fight.

Kagura then started to turn the circle thing that acts like a controller of the coffee cup as fast as she can.

"Ha! Is this what you can only do? It just felt like a cool wind from an electric fan." Sougo said arrogantly. "Okay, it's my turn!"

Sougo turn the same as fast as he can or even faster than Kagura's.

"Hahahahahaha! Is this what your fast is? It just felt like a cool breeze for me! Hahahahaha!" Kagura exclaimed.

Somewhere near them . . . again . .

"G-Gin-san I feel sick. I feel like throwing up." Shinpachi complained.

"Leave it. Concentrate on guarding our Kagu—" Gintoki covered his mouth to prevent vomiting.

Minutes later . . .

"Heh. You're . . pretty . . tough, huh?" Sougo said while catching his breath.

"S-Same . . . to you." Kagura said while panting.

Somewhe- okay I won't tell again.

"Gin-san . . . I think we should . . . stop for now."

"You're right. If we . . . won't stop then . . . we'll be . . killed here due to . . exhaustion."

Both of them said panting while completely laying flat on the ground.

"Let's go. I don't think Kagura is that weak to be oblirated by that sadist easily." Gintoki said.

"You finally said it." Shinpachi said exasperatedly.

Then they went on their way home. But as soon as they passed on the street, Gintoki sensed a danger.

"What's wrong, Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked.

"Who's there? Show yourself, you coward!"

Then he saw a glint of bright blue eyes within the shadows.

"Heh. You're pretty good, aren't you? Well, I should expect that from the one who killed my master." Then he grinned.

"Y-You're—" Gintoki widened his eyes of surprise.

"Well, it"s been a while! Samurai-san!" Kamui greeted with his usual innocent-like and voice.

"Gin-san, isn't he-" Shinpachi said hesitantly.

"Yeah, the one who tried to kill his own sister." Gintoki said with a glare.

"My, don't be horrible, samurai-san. I did for her own sake."

"So you're saying that you care for your sister? Huh?" Gintoki said angrily.

"Yep!" Kamui chirped and smiled like a little kid.

Gintoki got irritated on his attitude so he sent him a heavier glare.

"Kamui, I think we should go now." Abuto butted in to prevent some nonsense battle.

"Don't worry, Abuto. A little fight won't hurt, right?" His expression changed into a frightening face filled with bloodlust.

Then in a flash they collided but before they hit each other a lone man hindered their fight.

"Oi, oi, I thought you know more than anyone that if you cause some ruckus here in Earth, the higher ups will come for our heads."

"Mou, Abuto your really a jerk! I just want to have some fun!" Kamui complained as his expression returned to normal.

"That's why I told you we came here for business not for fun." Abuto sighed.

"Ah,ah. Now you spoiled my urge to fight. Well, I guess that should be enough. Ja, see you again, samurai-san!" Kamui smiled. Then he jumped to the roof and vanished.

"Oi! Come back here!" Gintoki decided to follow him but Shinpachi restrained him.

"Gin-san! It's enough!"

"Che!"

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>After they finished riding all the rides they can ride, they decided to rest and sited at the bench.<p>

"It's really fun." Sougo exclaimed.

Kagura turned to him and replied.

"Yeah, it really was." Kagura smiled.

"I wish that I will have this experience again. I really enjoyed this one." Sougo said with depressed voice thinking that their three-day date will end.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you enjoying every time we fight?" Kagura asked confused.

"Oh, " Then Sougo smiled. " I forgot! I still have to settle a score on you."

Then they smiled on each other.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Abuto." Kamui called out to his companion while jumping on the roofs of some houses.<p>

"What? Don't tell me you're still mad about that." Abuto complained.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what?"

"Is this the way to Terminal?" Kamui suddenly asked out of blue.

Then both of them paused.

"Don't tell me . . . " Abuto said hesitantly. "we're lost." He continued.

"Looks like it." Kamui smiled.

"DON'T 'LOOKS LIKE IT' ME WHILE SMILING, YOU IDIOT!" Abuto screamed at his captain.

Abuto sighed.

"Looks like we have to ask for direction. Which is I hate because we have to talk with Earthlings." Abuto sighed again.

"Ne! I can feel some presence over there!" Kamui pointed the direction where he could feel the presence.

"Guess we have to go."

Then they jumped off from the roof.

* * *

><p>They watched together the scenery as the sun slowly sets.<p>

"It's really beautiful, isn't it." Kagura appreciated the sun down.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I forgot!" Kagura exclaimed.

"What?" Sougo asked.

"I totally forgot about our agreement." Kagura then laughed.

Sougo also laughed. "Me too."

"Then this is my last command as your Goshujin-sama." Sougo added.

"Huh?"

"Don't move then close your eyes."

"What for?"

"Just do it."

Kagura did as what he said. Then she could feel that her chin was touched then slowly turning her face to her side.

"What are you doing—"

"Shhh. Don't talk."

Then she could feel a breath on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Ah, at last! We saw someone." Kamui sighed almost sounded exhausted.<p>

"You didn't tell me how far the presence is." Abuto said angrily.

"Sorry."

"Let's go and ask them the dire—" Abuto's sentence was cut as he turned as he saw who's there.

It's Kagura doing something with someone.

"Dancho, isn't that . . . your sister?

Kamui's eyes was covered with his bangs. He didn't say anything. But Abuto can read his expression. He's irritated . . and jealous. He saw Kamui's hand clenched tightly. Until Kamui started to talk.

"Ooh, I never thought that I would meet my sister again like this. What a surprise." Then he smiled.

Their lips was already millimeters away. But suddenly Kagura felt a great pain all over her body.

"Oi, China! What's wrong?" Sougo screamed worriedly.

"It hurts . . . my whole body hurts . . . I feel like my blood . . . is boiling . . . it's hot." Kagura almost can't speak due to the pain.

"Oi! Get a grip! Oi!" Sougo was already really worried.

Kamui saw this. He grinned. Then he walked towards them. Abuto can sense something will go wrong about this just like a while ago but he can't oppose his captain. All he can do is to prevent his Captain to do something crazy.

Kamui was already near them. Then he talked.

"Your body felt a pain because it's reacting on me."

The two turned to the direction where the voice came from. Kagura's eyes widened.

"Nii- . . . K-Kamui . ." Kagura uttered these words in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ya! Minna! Osashiburi aru!~ Sorry for updating this long. I'm so busy in school. There's a lot of assignments and projects. It really drives me crazy. ==" *sigh* At least, I got this updated. So, did you enjoy? I hope so.**

**Next: Stupid Love (last chapter)= ….I'm too lazy to input all of the preview so just read it when I updated it.**

**P.S. I think this will take long because I'm still busy in school. I'm just lucky enough to have a vacant time to make this chap.**

**That's all.**


	8. Stupid Love

_**-Stupid Love-**_

"Your body felt a pain because it's reacting on me."

The two turned to the direction where the voice came from. Kagura's eyes widened.

"Nii- . . . K-Kamui . ." Kagura uttered these words in surprise.

"Yatos' blood can react to other Yato. But the reaction was too great due to the gap of our strength that it makes you tremble like that. How pathetic." Kamui snickered.

_So this is that Kamui bastard, huh._ Sougo thought to himself.

"You're still weak as ever." Kamui said sarcastically.

"Oh, is that so? I think you've mistaken" Sougo said loudly.

Kamui turned to him and he saw the anger in his face. _To think that an Earthling can stand over a Yato. Interesting. _He smirked.

"It seems like you already know me." Kamui talked to Sougo.

"I really do. And I really got irritated how you caused grief and sadness to Kagura." Sougo said with an irritated face due to Kamui's smiling and carefree expression.

"Is that . . so?" Kamui's expression changed a little bit but returned to its original position immediately.

"And now you're here . . . I'm going to kill you!" Sougo's face turned to a deadly, demonic, scary (I dunno anymore) expression.

"Heh, sounds fun." Then Kamui's expression changed too.

"Are you an idiot? There's no way you can stand to hi—" Kagura didn't finish her sentence due to the pain.

"Don't worry China. I don't intend to lose."

"But you'll . . . die . . " Kagura can barely speak.

This time Sougo was not listening to her and started to unsheathe his katana. Then he charged to Kamui.

For Kamui, this was nothing. His attacks was just futile effort. He will never hit him. And he will be killed.

Kagura knew this too. And she doesn't want that to happen. The pain was already gone. But she can't move. Her body doesn't listen to her. She's afraid of Kamui.

Abuto just merely watched as the two men exchanged blows. And he also saw Kagura's expression as if she's traumatized.

As Kagura watched the two men of her life, she can't help it but remember the time when Kamui battled with their father, Umibozu.

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong with you? Kamui!" Umibozu screamed to his out of control son while dodging his attacks.<em>

_Kamui was not listening. He continued attacking his dodging father._

"_Kamui! Wake up!" Umibozu still tried to awaken his son._

_They didn't know that the little Kagura was approaching to them._

"_Nii-chan! Papi! Stop!" Kagura screamed as she tried to stop the two men fighting._

_Umibozu was surprised of Kagura's presence and turned._

"_Kagura! What are you doing here? Hurry and get out of he—" _

_Umibozu just found his left arm was already in the midair. Then everything went black._

"_Papi! Stop! Don't kill Nii-chan!" Kagura cried as she cling into his father's leg._

_He just found his son, faced down on his own blood. And his right hand soaked with his son's blood. He unconsciously almost killed his own son._

* * *

><p>Kagura unconsciously dragged Kamui's clothes.<p>

"Nii-chan! Please! Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt the person I love!" Kagura begged to her dear brother. Her tears were flowing rapidly from her eyes down to Kamui's clothes.

Sougo was surprised of what he saw.

Kamui lowered his hand then he put down his sister. And patted her head.

Kagura couldn't believe of what he did. She faced her brother with confused eyes.

Then Kamui said softly. "Since you said it, I will do it for you." He stands and started to walk away.

"Oh, that's right. Where's the direction to the Terminal?"

"Follow that way and don't ever come back again." Sougo pointed the way to the Terminal.

"Sorry, but I can't promise that." Kamui paused a moment.

"Huh?"

"I have the right to visit my sister, right?" he slowly turned to them.

"And when time comes, be sure you're not weak anymore." He faced to Kagura with bright blue eyes as hers. Then he wears with his usual smile again.

"Well then, See you again!" Kamui vanished in thin air together with his companion.

There was a silence in the place.

* * *

><p>"Gin-san, I'm worried about Kagura-chan."<p>

"Yeah, I have the same feeling."

"I think it's better to check on Kagura-chan, Gin-san."

"I agree. Let's go before something regrettable will happen."

And so they went to place where they left.

* * *

><p>"Oi, can you stand? Here." Sougo stretched his hand out to Kagura.<p>

Kagura grabbed his hand and stand. "Thanks."

Then Sougo suddenly held her in a tight hug.

"Don't worry. When that time comes, I will protect you from him, _Kagura._"

"Idiot. You can't even stand a chance on me." Then she smiled.

Sougo laughed.

"Ne,"

"What is it?"

"Keep it as a secret. About what happened today." Kagura pleaded.

Upon hearing this, Sougo smirked.

"I will keep your secret. In exchange . . ."

"Hmm?"

Then he lifts up her chin and leaned on her.

"You'll be my lover from now on and forever."

"Wha-"

Sougo closed the distance between their lips before Kagura could finish her sentence..Kagura's eyes went wide at first, but then she slowly closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

At that moment, Shinpachi and Gintoki approached to them but stopped in their tracks as they witnessed the kiss deepen.

"AHHH! KAGURA-CHAN'S INNOCENCE!" Shinpachi and Gintoki screamed in unison.

The two lovebirds stopped and stared at the annoying glasses-wearing boy and the currently gaping Gintoki. They looked at each other then shrugged before returning to their - uhh, you already know.

Kagura smiled inwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilouge<strong>

"Dancho, are you serious about what you said?" The older man was staring out of the glass window of the ship.

"Ah, avout fat? Fel, I frealy do." Kamui was actually shoving the food all he can down to his throat.

"I can't understand you." Abuto was somewhat disgusted upon seeing his captain's monstrous appetite.

"But," Kamui swallowed the food he was chewing first before finishing his sentence.

"From what I saw today, she's still not useful."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard about our long forgotten traditions, right?"

"Yeah. It is said that if you accomplish all of it then you'll be recognized as the strongest of our clan. You even tried to accomplish one of it, but you failed. Which is the parent-killing."

"I can't deny that. But the next I'm trying to do is where I'm using her." He grinned.

"You . . . you're not going to do that, are you?" Abuto was surprised of his captain's plan.

"I will. . ." Kamui opened his eyes.

"And that is . . ." He turned to the window.

"Sibling-marriage"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ya! I finally finished it. Hahahaha! Somehow I feel perverted about the ending. But don't worry guys! I will still right fanfic for this pairing. And I will also try to make fanfic for other animes like Kemono no Souja Erin and Kaidan Restaurant. And when that time comes . . . . PLEASE STILL SUPPORT ME! Well, then. See you again!**


End file.
